Tony's Special Days
by Glow60
Summary: Tony's birthdays through the years


**Tony's Special Days**

By Glow60

In honor of Michael Weatherly's Birthday I thought I would write a short Tony DiNozzo Birthday story. The idea came to me a couple of days ago.

 _Warnings_

 _* Since there is some discrepancy about Tony DiNozzo's true age I have decided to just use Michael Weatherly's birthday. It makes it much easier for the story._

 _** As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine._

 _ **Happy 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday…**_

Tony's mom had been dead for a little over a month, so he really wasn't in the mood to celebrate his ninth birthday. He thought if he did he would be betraying his mother's memory. So, he told his dad he wanted no party, no cake and no presents. All he wanted was for his dad to spend the day with him and maybe take him to the movies like his mom use too. As it turns out that was not going to happen…

Yesterday his dad called him to apologize because he wasn't going to be able to make it. His father had this sweet deal in the works and he had to fly to Chicago and he would be gone for a week. When he tried to remind his dad about his promise his dad told him he would take him to the movies when he gets back…

 _ **Happy 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday…**_

As the morning sun wakes Tony up, he smiles because to day was his tenth birthday. Today his dad promised him he would spend the whole day with him. He hurries to get dressed and then heads to the kitchen because his dad promised to make him his mom's special birthday breakfast. When he enters the room it is empty. He heads to his father's bedroom and finds his dad still sleeping. He tries to wake him up but from the smell he knows his father had been drinking last night. He closes the door and heads back into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs…

A little after noon, he dad finally wakes up. His dad remembers the promise and apologies for missing his birthday breakfast. His dad takes him out to lunch and promises they can go see a movie and dinner later today. While out his dad happens to bump into a lady friend and then his dad invites her to spend the rest of the day with them…

 _ **Happy 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday…**_

Tony was all excited and was waiting by the door for the past hour. His dad had promised him over a month ago that he would be here for his birthday. He also told him he had a special surprise for him. When his dad shows up he isn't alone. He brought his new wife with him. The rest of day was spent with his dad making goo-goo eyes at his new wife and barely noticing him.

 _ **Happy 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday…**_

"Room Service!"

Tony opens the door.

The man smiles, "Son…I take it is your birthday?"

"Yep…I am twelve years old today."

"Happy Birthday to you. I am surprised your dad is going to let you eat all these sweets."

He becomes a little nervous, "My…dad said I could order and eat whatever I want today."

"Where is your dad?"

"He is in the other room taking a nap."

The man looks toward the bedroom door, "Well he is a brave man because there is no way I would want to be in a hotel room with my child on sugar high. Have a happy birthday son."

"Thank you…my dad told me to tell you to put a ten percent tip on the bill."

"Tell your dad I said thanks."

Tony closes the door and moves the cart next to the table. He smiles as he began to help himself to all the different desserts and sodas. When he was finished he sat down on the floor and began to play with all the toys and games he had purchased with his dad's credit card.

He had not seen his dad for two days now. He wonders if he should call the front desk and report his father missing or maybe he should just wait a little while long?

 _ **Happy 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **and 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday…**_

Tony thought by now he would know better. He thought by now it would not hurt so much when he was disappointed each time his father didn't show up or decided to bring someone to share his special day…

 _ **Happy 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **and 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday…**_

These two years he decided to not mention anything to his dad about his birthday and see what happens. On his special days he received a package and a card. He could tell by the handwriting it was his father's secretary…

 _ **Happy 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday…**_

His dad never called but some of the cadets took him sail boating to celebrate. He had a great time until he got seasick…

 _ **Happy 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **– 46**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday…**_

As the years passed by, some of Tony's birthdays he spent alone, some working and some with good friends. The ones with his good friend matter to him the most…

 _ **Happy 47**_ _ **th**_ _ **Birthday – July 8, 2015**_

Tony was pissed with himself because Gibbs was making him work late to finish some paperwork that he should have taken care of earlier in the week. He was now rushing through it because Zoe had promised to take him to one of his favorite restaurants for his birthday.

Two hours later, he hands Gibbs his finished report. Before he leaves he decides to use the men's room. It was a big mistake because by the time he gets back to his desk, Gibbs tells him they have a case.

Tony being Tony could never tell Gibbs no, "Boss…give me a minute. I need to call Zoe and let her know I can't make our date."

Gibbs looks annoyed, "You have one minute DiNozzo." Gibbs heads to the elevator and hold the door open.

When Tony is finished with the phone call he grabs his bag and rushes to the elevator door. Gibbs presses the down button as Tony asks, "Boss…where are we heading."

"We are heading to the Vantage Point Rooftop Restaurant. Someone reported a marine threatening a waitress."

"Come on Gibbs it's my birthday…I am missing my special date with Zoe's because of this?"

"DiNozzo it is your own fault. If you had taken care of your paperwork you would not have been here. I would have had to take someone else with me."

Tony remains quiet during the ride to the restaurant. He didn't even say a word during the elevator ride to the seventeenth floor. When they exited the elevator, he couldn't help but notice the beautiful panoramic view of Washington D.C. He now wished he had told Zoe he wanted to come here for his birthday. It would have been so nice.

Gibbs signals him to wait. A few seconds a tall man walked over and introduces himself as the owner of the place. Gibbs asked him where the marine is. The man told him to follow him. As they head toward a certain table Tony starts to recognize the people. He smiles as he sees McGee and Delilah, Jimmy and Breena, Ducky, Bishop and her husband, Abby and Burt, and Zoe. They were all waving to him.

Gibbs pats him on the back, "Happy Birthday DiNozzo."

He looked at Gibbs. He was too dumbfounded to say anything for a few seconds. Finally he says, "Thanks Boss and thanks everyone...I wasn't suspecting anything like this. I can't believe you guys did this for me."

Gibbs smiled, "Is wasn't us DiNozzo. Do you think we can afford to do something this? We all work for the government."

Everyone started laughing.

He looks at them and back to Gibbs, "I don't understand."

At the moment he hears, "Junior!"

He turns and is surprised to see his father walking toward him, "Dad?"

Senior smiles at him, "Now, that I am living here in DC I don't have any excuse not to throw you a party. Happy Birthday…son."


End file.
